Goddamn Pranks!
by Castiel-Fan
Summary: This is what happens when Sam and Dean are caught in another prank war. This just can't end well...


_**First things first.  
I DON'T OWN SUPERNATURAL! ALL RIGHTS BELONGS TO THE RESPECTIVE OWNERS OF THE SHOW!**_

Oh man I hope the translation is bearable in this one, since there had been a few phrases I couldn't translate from german into english and thus I had to change them.

Anyway, I have written this story a month ago as a birthday gift for my real life best friend, since I felt bad for writing a story she couldn't read, since she hasn't seen S11 yet. That's how this story was born.

Same plot, but just with Sam and Dean and this time it's spoiler free.

 _You can find the other story on this account too._

 _It calles "The wrong prank for the wrong angel" ;)_

 _Hope you like it and again sorry for grammer/spelling mistakes  
_ _ **And i would appreciate feedback in the form of a comment very much.  
Please don't be shy and share your thoughts with me. I won't bite you**_ ** _;)_**

* * *

 **Goddamn pranks!**

Sam was sick of it!

Really, he was!

For several days his brother behaved worse than a small child.

A child who played him a mean prank after another!

Pranks that could hardly be beaten and only God alone knew where Dean got this creativity.

It had begun harmless.

A few playful words here, a whoopee cushion on the seat and some itching powder in his underwear there. Nothing special, considering it was Dean Winchester, who had played him all these pranks.

Sam had had tried to defend himself against all of these mean pranks, because he would certainly not stand just there while his brother was laughing his ass off at his expense.

Oh no!

But in the end his retaliation had been the trigger for even more pranks, coming from Dean's side.

Even Castiel had eventually sought his safety in flight, because he didn't want to be caught in the crossfire.

Wise decision, because Sam knew all too well how quick such a prank war between him and his brother could escalate and they were already on the way to escalation.

When Sam walked through the corridors of the bunker one evening and headed for his room, he stopped shortly in his movements.

It was quiet in the bunker.

Maybe a little too quiet...

But that should not worry him.

He knew that Dean had planned something nasty for him, because Sam had dared to lay his hands on his beloved "baby".

Maybe he shouldn't have glued the doors with industrial adhesive...

He grinned when he remembered Dean's facial expression and how he had desperately tried to open the doors of his Impala and how he had failed miserably at that.

And it got even better, because only a day later they were set out on a new case and Dean had to take another car.

A car, which he would normally call a housewife carriage…

Sam couldn't have stopped laughing anymore, when Dean had cursed all evening long.

But the young Winchester had gotten his revenge quickly afterwards, because at one night, when he had slumbered peacefully in his bed, someone or rather something had woken him up, when something had exploded in his room.

Dean had put a bucket of firecrackers into his room and had made sure they would explode not far away from his bed and that wasn't even the worst thing, because Sam had gotten a bucket of ice water poured over his head, as he had tried to flee from his room and to fetch some water. Dean had put the bucket on the edge of his slightly ajar door and as soon as Sam had opened said door, he had gotten a nice cold shower. The firecrackers meanwhile had left him a big, black spot on the floor of his room, which he had only noticed when he had been back in his room a little later and he had been cursing loudly and he had thrown the bucket of water he had had in his hands across the whole room in his anger.

He loved Dean like no one else in the world, but sometimes he could be a real asshole!

Sam had no idea for how long he had brushed over this ugly black spot with a cloth that had been dipped into hot water, before it was gone from his floor and Dean had looked at him with much amusement in his eyes for the whole time. And of course, he also had to tease him when he had slid across the floor on his knees, while trying to get rid of that black spot!

Since then Sam had not played him a single prank anymore and at some point he had also given up and thus Dean had been the winner of their "little" prank war, and the younger Winchester was hoping that he would finally calm down now.

And this had actually happened.

Even Castiel had come back to the bunker after the boys had assured him that they had solved their "conflict" as he always liked to call it, whenever the boys had a prank war going on.

The days passed and the prank war seemed long forgotten.

There was not much to do for the Winchesters, since the demons and even the angels behaved pretty decent.

Sam and Dean therefore spent much time in the bunker and read one book after the other and even Castiel had eventually joined them to help them with their research.

With an angel of the Lord on their side that would certainly go much faster.

Dean broke the silence after another hour of pure silence and asked his brother if he could get him a beer, since he was so or so near the kitchen. Sam sighed, but got up from his seat and walked toward the kitchen, after he had also asked Castiel if he wanted to drink something too, but the angel had told him that he didn't need to drink or eat anything at all.

When he arrived at the fridge disillusionment hit him hard, because in all the time of their pranks, the two had completely forgotten to go shopping and thus the fridge was almost empty and so Sam took the only thing that was left there: A still closed Coke bottle.

"There is only Coke Dean. Perhaps we should go shopping again."

"Coke is okay," Dean shouted back from the library and Sam could only roll his eyes at that.

He took the bottle out of the fridge, gave the door a gentle kick with his foot to close it, put the bottle on the counter and picked up two glasses. When he opened the bottle cap, he only saw how something small and white fell into the Coke and within a few seconds, a strong pressure built up inside the bottle, until the lid flew around his ears and he was exposed to a shower of brown sugar water. At the same time, the bottle seemed to develop a life of its own, because it slipped from his hands and danced around wildly on the counter, while it continued shooting fountains of sugar water around, which ended in Sam's face. The young Winchester tried to get his hands on the now wild dancing bottle, but only managed to do that when almost everything that had been inside of said bottle was now in his hair and his clothes.

He gritted his teeth and tried to keep himself calm but he didn't make it.

The bottle was the first thing that got to feel his anger, as he clenched his hands so much into a fist that he pushed the plastic of the bottle inwards, which meant that the last bit of Coke ended up in his face; this time through his own fault.

And that in turn brought the bomb to burst.

"DEAN!"

Dean jumped up from his seat, totally frightened, when Sam shouted his name through half of the bunker and he played with the thought that his little brother was in danger…until Sam stood in the doorway. His hair clung to his face and his clothes were completely soaked and he smelled the delicate scent of Coke and when it finally made "click" inside his head, he began to grin widely, before he could no longer hold himself back anymore and he busted out into laughter that was so loud that even Castiel winced frightened.

"Hahahaha oh man Sammy, I'm sorry. I've totally forgotten about this!" he said, laughing and a little tear had already formed in his right eye, which he wiped away quickly.

His little brother seemed to be anything but amused by that, because he growled like a wild beast and narrowed his eyes at him.

"The damn prank was planned for me?!"

"For whom else?"

Again the young Winchester growled and within seconds he was on the move and rushed to Dean who had been able to foresee the "attack" and who was now himself on the run. But he laughed all the time, what made his brother growl louder and the two soon disappeared from the library and chased each other through the corridors of the bunker.

"You asshole! Just you wait until I get my hands on you! You will pay for that!"

"I would love to see your ridiculous attempts Sammy!"

Castiel could only roll his eyes and shake his head, but a small, almost imperceptible smile had formed on his lips.

Sam and Dean always acted like the icy hunters who they used to be, when they were on a mission, but here in the bunker, in their home, they were like the little children, they once had been and Castiel loved moments like this, because they reminded him of his own home and at the good times he had spent with his brothers and sisters up in heaven.

And he granted Sam and Dean this fun with all his heart.

There would still be plenty of moments, where they would be back to the ice cold monster hunters they used to be.

But not today.

Today they were having fun and were fooling around like little kids.

And they had totally earned that...

 **The end**


End file.
